Where History Comes to Life
by fantasyluver714
Summary: Alexa Travine or Ally or Lexi loves history. She also knows the secret. Alexa has been suspicious of the old night guards. When new guard Larry comes she knows that the time to defend her friends that come to life every night is coming. Larry/OC


**I don't own Night at the Museum, only my OC character Alexa.**

* * *

"Welcome to the Museum of Natural History. Enjoy your adventure through time," A young woman with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes said. She was of average height and had a nice figure, well enough to turn a few heads. "Hey Rebecca can you hold the fort down? I gotta do something," The girl Alexa said to her best friend and co worker.

"Sure, go ahead," The raven headed woman assured her younger friend. With a smile alexa left the front desk and headed to the back of the museum where the offices were. As she tapped her black heels on the floor impatiently the door finally opened. Alexa put on a fake smile as she entered the room and leaned back against the worn out desk.

"Ah, Alexa to what do we owe this pleasant surprise," The old man named cecil asked politely.

"It's only me you don't have to put on the old gentleman act," Alexa bluntly said already knowing the true nature of the old trio. Cecil, gus, and reginal were not like normal sercurity guards just like alexa was not just a woman in love with the museum and it's history. They all kept a secret. A secret so amazing that it kept the trio of old men feeling young. Only those four knew that the museum came to life every night. Every exhibit, every part of history in the museum came to life after the sun goes down. While cecil and his posse ruled the museum with an iron fist and treated the exhibits with cruelty alexa loved everyone there and was friends with them all. Alexa was suspicious of the guards and didn't trust them one bit. When she heard that they were getting replaced she was relieved for not only herself but for her friends that won't have to be locked in cages anymore. That new found hope started fading however as months passed by. She was angry that the old bags of bones were rejecting everyone that came for the position. Alexa knew that they were doing it on purpose. Those oldies were sticking around for something, but what.

Alexa POV

"Fine then, what do you want," Cecil curtly asked me.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I want to know why your still here. McPhee told you to find a replacement five months ago."

"We haven't found anyone who deems fit to guard the museum," Cecil tried to explain to me as if I were a child. Before I could retort back we heard a bell ding signaling that someone was at the door. When cecil let the person in blue eyes met brown as I saw a man walk in nervously. He was maybe as inch or two taller than me with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes. When he smiled at me I gave a small smile back blushed and turned away.

I cleared my throat and said, "Well, I'll leave you to your interview," before heading back to my job at the front desk.

Larry POV

"Who was that?" I asked after the young woman left. I had to admit that she was very pretty.

"Not important. Lets talk turkey. The museum is losing money, hand over fist. I guess kids don't care about was figures or stuffed animals. So they're down grading which is code for firing . . . me and the other guards. The want to replace us with one new guy." As cecil told me about their predicament I noticed that he didn't seem to upset about losing his job. It was like we were a couple of friends getting coffee. Okay, my first impression of the other night guard gus is the picture of a deranged, angry, smelly dwarf. He looks like the kind of guy that would say hoodlums. "Gus, this is the kid that wants to be the new night guard." When cecil said this I froze.

"Whoa, wait night guard? The lady at the agency said it was a museum position," I told them.

"Most important position in a museum larry," The guard reginal said.

"He looks like a weirdy," Gus said looking at me closely. Who's he calling weird, if anyone here he's the weird one. Anyways after a lot of covincing and wordplay I somehow got the job. I'm not even sure how I got it.

Cecil POV

This is definitely our guy. He's weak and oblivious, he will be easy to get around. Once my colleages and I have robbed the museum and larry daley is framed we will live out our retirement in luxury. The only problem is that brat alexa. She is a threat to my plans.

* * *

**Welcome all! Here's whats going on. I know that the chapter is really short, well for my standards, I'm sorry. It's short because I am going by the scene selection list that came with the DVD. Hope you liked it, and even if you didn't you should lie for me and say it was great!**

**Review!**


End file.
